


How Stiles got Brett

by jamesm97



Series: Stiles VS The Gates [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Gates
Genre: Deputy Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, Public Display of Affection, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1613465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Stiles found out he was Brett's mate</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Stiles got Brett

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting a series of one shots in this series revolving around the Gates

Stiles life has always been hard, now he's not saying he has the toughest life, because he hasn't their are plenty of people out their that are worse off than him.

 

But the Gates have gave Stiles his confidence back, he is a deputy he spends a lot of time with his Dad which he didn't get to do in Beacon Hills.

 

He has new friends who just happen to be werewolves, but these wolves are different in more ways than one.

 

They can shift into actual wolves non of that weird face morph thing like Derek and the Beacon Hills pack does but full on wolf.

 

The first time Brett shifted in front of Stiles, Stiles just couldn't help but stroke him. Ever since that day Brett has been very tactile with Stiles when he asked Lexie what was up with that her reply was.

 

"You're his mate he just hasn't got the balls to tell you yet" She told him in the middle of the school hallway and Stiles just froze on the spot he had been harboring some feelings for Brett for a while now, he felt excitement course through his chest.

 

He searched the school top to bottom for Brett with the hopes of dragging him in to a closet for a make out session and something more.

 

He finally found him on the football field with the other werewolves they have come to accept Stiles into their pack even if he isn't a werewolf.

 

"Hey you" Stiles says putting on an angry expression.

 

"What's up?" Brett asks concerned coming up to stand by Stiles.

 

"This is what's up" Stiles says and grabs Brett by his collar and brings him into a kiss.

Brett freezes at first but once his brain catches up so does his mouth and he lifts Stiles of the ground and kisses him like his life depended on it.

 

Their are a multitude of whistles and cat calls and Stiles smiles into the kiss before pulling away.

 

"Next time you want something just ask instead of keeping it to your self its so stupid" Stiles said before diving back in for a kiss not giving Brett a chance to respond.


End file.
